


Blue and Black heels

by AztecBlood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Pidge, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Pan Hunk, Roommates, bartender Shiro, bi lance, body conscious Shiro, drag queen Lance, more tags will be added, pan Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AztecBlood/pseuds/AztecBlood
Summary: Shiro finally moves to Voltron university is dream school and his chance to play for the football team the Voltron lions.Lance finds out he has a super hot roommate named Shiro and he gonna have to deal with that.they both go threough the struggle that it being an adult they’ll have to face their feelings for each other and have to learn to accept they are.





	1. Move in day

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at spelling

           Shiro stepped out of his car and took a look at the building that he was gonna spend the next four years at.Voltron university he was so happy that he got accepted.It was his dream school ever since he was little,he wanted to play for the football team the Voltron Lions and now that dream is gonna come true.He headed towards the dorms to find his dorm meet his roommate and move in. _I hope my roommate isn’t_ _horrible_ is all shiro thought as he drove down the street.He was in building A room 51.He got to the A building which had a really nice location it was next to the woods and there was a calm river nor too far from it.Now it was time to look for his for his room,he went up and down the building but he couldn’t find his room.The closest he got was room 50 on the top floor. _Okay I must of passed it_ he thought to himself.he was just about ready to give up until he saw someone wearing name tag, he walked over to them.

“Um hey do you know where room 51 is I can’t seem to find it ?”

 

“Ohh its not in this building” she said

 

“What do you mean ?” 

“Oops I guess I should explain it better, what I mean is that is not part of this building because it’s a seperate small building there is a path that goes behind the building and slightly leads into the woods that’s where it is.”

“Oops I guess I should explain it better, what I mean is that is not part of this building because it’s a seperate small building there is a path that goes behind the building and slightly leads into the woods that’s where it is.”

“Okay thank you very much,also why is it seperate from the rest of the rooms ?” Said Shiro .

“Because it was just built during the summer you see it was once a old supply shed so they decide to turn it into a dorm,Your very lucky to have gotten that room more privacy no neighbors to bother you and it bigger than the normal dorms”

“That’s cool anyway thank you very much”

 

          Shiro walked out and saw the path that headed behind the building  _ Huh I wonder how I missed that. _ He followed the path until he saw what the lady was talking about.There was his dorm  _ Man she was right I got lucky,  _ he thought to himself.He entered his keys in and check the place out. It had a living room,kitchen,a countertop that separated the two,a bathroom ,2 rooms,and a door at the back of the living room that lead outside.He decided to go back and start getting his stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

_           OH MY FUCKING GOD WHERE IS IT  _ is all that was in lances head.He spent what felt like eternity looking for his room all he got to was A50 but he was A51, he went up and down the hall one last time. _ That’s it I give up I’ll just to the office to get this sorted out _ he walked out the to head to the housing management .When he was out the building he saw the hottest guy he had ever seen his hair was a black undercut except for the white tuff in the front,he had a scar that ran across his nose,tall,muscular body, and he looked like he was of East Asian descent.He decided to ask the hottie if he knew where is room was,he walked over to the guy and tapped his shoulder to get his attention

“Hey do you know where room A51 is?”he asked with a eyebrow rise.

“Um yes ... I know where it is,let me show” the hot guy said

“Alright lead the way”

          Lance followed the hottie to a path on the side of the building that went behind. _ Okay this is kinda of shady why are going into the woods  _ he was getting a little nervous hoping this hot guy wasn’t be a murderer.But thankful that was the case cause he finally saw a building that didn’t look shady.

“So this is you room” the guy said

“Cool thanks ,here as a reward I’ll do whatever you want doesn’t have to be anytime soon” lance responded.The guys just chuckled at his response

“Well I’m glad my roommate is pretty cool” said the guy

“Wait what?” lance asked

‘What I mean is that I’m your roommate, sooo happy meeting you here bud”

_ HHHHHHEEEEE LLLLLLL yes I got a hot roommate _

* * *

 

 

_           Man I got lucky,not only did I get the best room I also got a super cute roommate.  _ There was a couple seconds of awkward silence and shiro couldn’t handle it.  _ What should I say. I KNOW ! I should complement his outfit. _

“Hey I like your outfit”

“Oh thanks” replied the cutie.he was wearing a oversized midnight blue velour hoodie,With a pair of light washed ripped skinny jeans

“I like your outfit too”

          Shiro was wearing a Adidas track jacket with a white curved hem t-shirt, he was also wearing light washed ripped skinny jeans.

“Thanks man.. Umm hey why don’t we start moving in” Said Shiro.

“Sure” He replied.

“Ok”

“Let’s go, shall I lead the way “

“Yeah let’s go “ I said

          Shiro followed the guy to the parking lot to go get their stuff.Shiro got an idea  _ Why don’t I help him with his stuff so I seem all gentlemanly  _ . Shiro was about to say his idea but he was interrupted.

“Hey so who’s stuff are we getting first?” said his roommate

“What” Is all that came out of Shiro’s mouth.

“I mean we both work on moving one of our stuff then we can move on to the next person” He said

“Sure, so who’s car is closer?” Shiro asked.

“Well my car is over there” He said while pointing to a blue in the front of the main building.

“Looks like your car is closer,so let’s go get your stuff” Shiro replied.

“Alright let me unlock it then we can go to town” 

          He unlocked his car and we starting grabbing boxes and bringing them to the dorm.We were almost done getting all his boxes.Shiro was reaching for a box with blue D on it until.

“HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!” screamed his roommate.

          Shiro was taken back at this he shot up and look directly into his eyes.

“Um I mean please don’t touch it … that stuff it’s personal”He said with a weak voice.

“I’m sorry I went to grab it” Replied Shiro

“No no I should be the one to apologize I screamed at you , so do you forgive me?” He said with the biggest puppy dog eyes Shiro has ever seen.

“Of course man I can’t stay mad at you” Shiro said.

“Thanks ,hey could you get the another box and I’ll handle this one” 

“Yeah no prob”

They head back to the dorm.Carrying the boxes

 

* * *

 

 

_            Okay that was a close one  _ Lance thought to himself but he still felt bad for yelling at him like that.It’s just lance is very insecure about this secret,he was popular in high school and had so many friends but many of them left him because of this secret.He just didn’t want someone else to think he was disgusting.

“You know what’s funny”

“What” he replied.

“We’ve been roommates for over an hour and we don’t even know each other's name” Said lance.

          His roommate let out a small chuckle.

“Your right,so what’s your name” He asked.

“The names Lance”

“That’s a really cute name ,it really suits you”

_           Omg did he just call me cute, no i'm overexxacturating. _ They got to the dorm and placed their boxes down.

“So what can I call you ,other than handsome” lance said while doing his signature smolder.

_           WHYYYYYYYYYYYY did I say that he gonna think I’m a Loser. _ While lance was mentally cringing at himself.His roommate just stared directly at him

“Phht HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Omg that was terrible ,you use that line often to pick up the girls” His roommate said

“Hey I’ll have to tell that's one of my top 10 pick up lines”

“Well then I can’t wait to hear the other 9,any way my name is Takashi but most people call me Shiro”

“Well then nice to meet to see you Shiro”

 

* * *

 

 

          After the name exchange both shiro and lance went back to get shiro’s stuff from his car luckily there was problem with shiro’s stuff.When both of their stuff was in the dorm the decide to start setting up shop.A couple hours passed and they were finally done moving in their stuff the only places that are still empty where the living room and the kitchen.

“Hey shiro” called out lance.

“Yeah” said Shiro poking out his head from the room.

“What are we gonna do about the living room and the kitchen they're empty?”

“I don’t know” replied Shiro while stepping out of his room.

           Both of them stood there thinking,then Shiro got an idea.

“Hey why don’t we go out this saturday” _ Maybe this could be a perfect setup for date. _

“Yeah that be amazing we could get furniture for the dorm,and I get to hang out with my new friend”Lance replied. _ If only he was asking me out on a date  _ Is what went trough lances mind.

 

          The evening went on peacefully they both had a small dinner which was just chinese takeout.Got all cleaned up and where ready for bed

“Goodnight shiro

“Goodnight lance”

_           God why does he have to be so cute  _ They both thought.


	2. First day of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro heads to his job but he can't find Lance anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some feed back in the commit section would be nice

The first week of classes went pretty well,since it was the only the first week of school classes were calm.It was a friday both Shiro and Lance just got back from classes and sat at the countertop.

 

“So what are your plans for the evening?”Asked Lance.

 

“Idk I think I’m just gonna relax until I have to go to my first day of my new job”Replied Shiro.

 

“Ohh what's your new job?

 

“I’m a bartender for this club”

 

“That sounds nice”

 

“So what's your job Lance?”Asked Shiro.

 

“Um… I’m also a bartender at a club”He replied slowly

 

_ What's that all about  _ Shiro thought.

 

“Hey maybe we’ll be working at the same club that be fun right”

 

“Yeah it be fun but I doubt I work at a very small club quite far from here,but hey it pays pretty good”

 

“That's good anyway I’m gonna take a nap I have to stay up pretty late for my work”Said shiro.

 

“That sounds like a good Idea,I think I’ll do the same”

 

3 hours had passed it was now 9pm .Shiro woke up from his nap and emerge from his room.He felt groggy  _ Okay maybe a 3 hour nap was not the best idea _

 

“Hey Lance I’m off to work ”He called out.

 

No one replied  _ Where is he _ , he thought to himself.He look around the dorm to find him but to no avail.He decide to check if lance was in his room.

 

“Hey lance you in there?” he said while knocking his door.

 

No response,so he decided to check if it was unlocked.To his luck it was unlocked so went in to see that lance wasn’t there. _ Where is he _ he looked up at the clock to see that it was 9:30  _ How did time pass that fast _

“Shit if I don’t leave soon I’m gonna be late” 

 

Shiro took a quick shower,blow dried his hair till it was slightly damp,and put on his uniform.His uniform consisted of slim black dress pants,a white dress shirt which was kinda tight on Shiro,a vest,and a Pan pride bow tie.Shiro was not the most outspoken about his identity.But he wanted to start taking more pride in it and he thought this was the first step.It’s not like he was gonna any trouble at for wearing it to work.He looked to the clock one last time 9:50.He got in his car and headed towards work.He finally got to his work he looked up at the club he bar tended at, The Castle Of Lions it was a gay club that had drag queens.Shiro was happy he got the job because of 2 reasons.First he needed the money,second he was always fascinated by drag queens he thought they were cool. _ Okay so where to I clock in _ he thought to himself. _ Um why don’t I ask the bouncer _ so he went over to the bouncer who wasn’t alone looks like there was a seconded one ,and he was mighty large.

 

“Um hi...I’m the new bartender where do I clock in? “.

 

“In the back use your card to open the door then there’ll be someone there to help you”.

 

“Okay thank you”Replied Shiro.

 

Shiro did as he was told we went to the back and found the door opened it.And he saw a girl wearing a yellow hijab. _ Ohh she must work here,why don’t I ask her. _ He tapped and the shoulder,she turned to him and Shiro got a good look at her features.She had dark skin that was the color of chestnut,Thin long brows,Full lips,And deep dark brown eyes,He wasn’t able to get a look at her hair but by the color of her brows he assumed it was black

 

“Um hey sorry… but I’m new here what do I do?” Asked Shiro.

 

“Oh hey welcome, don’t worry I can help you get all set “ she said,

 

“Thank you so much”He replied.

 

“Don’t mention it , your shiro the new bartender right?” She said.

 

“Um yes that’s me,how did you know my name?” He asked.

 

“Ohh the boss tells everyone when a new employee comes in and he also tells us their name so when can get familiar right away,by the way my name is Nyma”

 

Nyma talked Shiro through the whole system ,tricks to use,how to handle handsy drunk people,etc.She walked him out to the main area there was loud music,Drunk people of course and lots of dancing.Nyma pulled him to the back of the bar where he saw another lady who also had dark skin not as dark as Nyma, Long white curly hair that came to a giant poof at the end.

 

“Hey Allura Meet Shiro” Yelled Nyma.

 

“Ohh perfect I’m glad we got another Bartender,now things will go by much faster” Said Allura

 

“Wait I thought I was the only only bartender?”Asked Shiro.

 

“No there are 3 of us you,Nyma, and me”Said Allura.

 

“You see we had complaints about drinks taking to long so we decide to get another bartender”Said Nyma.

 

“I see,so why don’t we get started”Replied shiro.

 

They got started making drinks for people in was going rather smoothly.Shiro had and experiences working as a bartender before so he didn’t make any rookie mistakes.It was bout a hour in not much happened,the really only eventful thing was that Shiro got hit on constantly.Both Allura and Nyma joke that with his looks we would get more customers.10 more minutes passes and a lady with really exaggerated makeup _ ohh she must be one of the drag queens she got up on the stage and the music stopped _ .She tapped the mic at the end of the stage got everyone's attention and told them they were starting the drag show.

 

“Ladies,Gentlemen,and everything in between may I welcome our first queen 

Blu

 

_ Huh thats a weird name Blu,but don’t drag queens have weird names so I guess Blu not that weird. _ When blu got up on stage she look strangely familiar Shiro couldn’t put his finger on it.He decided it was nothing and instead focus on Blu’s outfit which was a oversized jacket that was graffiti patterned,rhinestone crop top,high-waisted jean shorts,fishnets,knee high boots with a quite large heel.Her makeup was over the top lots of colors and the wig was a bright pink one side and bright blue on the other,She also had tons of accessories. It reminded him  Decora Kei Shiro which is a street style from japan where he grew up.Shiro was very captivated by Blu’s beauty that he was completely distracted from his work.

 

“Hey where's my drink”called out a man.

 

“Ohh my bad sir,coming right”

 

After that incident Shiro made sure to pay better attention to his job,but he still got to look at Blu.she started lip syncing to a pop song that was very high energy.Throughout the song she was doing death drops,splits.and even did a helicopter slit.Shiro was in awe he never seen anyone do stuff like that before in HEELS for the matter.When the lip sync was over Blu looked over at Shiro ,he noticed And waved to be polite.Blu kept eyeing him down, then she turned away. _ What was that about do I have something on my face _ , for some reason that look made him feel uncomfortable.Throughout The other queens performed but wasn't as interested as he was with Blu.It was finally closing time they pushed the drunks out,the Queens got out of drag and headed home.They counted up the money,Shiro said bye to both Allura and Nyma.On his way home he kept wondering why did Blu look at him that way.He finally got back to the campus got out of his car and followed the path to the dorm.When he got to the front he saw lights on  _ Ohh lance must be home. _ He opened the door to see lance sitting on top of the countertop.

 

“Hey Lance,how was work?”

 

“Ohh hey shiro my man,It was good why do you ask”he said with a concerned tone.

 

“I was just wondering,But I can’t wait to tell you about my work’

 

“Well then spit it out”

 

“Okay so the club I work at has drag queens it it so cool how they do all that stuff”

 

“Yeah it is pretty cool,so you’re like okay with drag right?”asked Lance

 

“Let me think,um I guess I’m okay with it”said Shiro.’

 

“Ohh okay”replied Lance  _ So That means I can’t tell him  _ He thought to himself.

 

“Hey Shiro ready to go furniture shopping tomorrow”

 

“Um yeah where are we going to shop”

 

“I KNOW WHY DON’T WE GO TO SMALL LOCAL FURNITURE SHOP!!!!” lance yelled.

 

“SHH Lance we can’t be to loud it’s quiet hours”

 

“Hey why are you so worried we’re separated from the rest of the dorms remember” Said Lance.

 

“I know but can’t be too careful”.’

 

“Wow okay dad,you really are like a parent”

 

“I like to let you know I take that as a compliment” Joked Shiro.

 

“Any way what do you want to do now?”

 

“I don’t know” responded Shiro.

“Um we could watch Netflix together” Added Shiro.

 

“How we don’t have T.V”Asked Lance.

 

“We both could just lay in my bed and watch it on my phone” said Shiro

 

_ OMG in bed with Shiro,Lance get your head your head out of the gutter he’s just trying to become better friends nothing romantic _

 

“Sure … I mean it’s nothing to worry about just two bros sitting in a bed together”.

 

“HA five feet apart cause they not gay”Replied Shiro with a chuckle.

 

“You did not just do that did you”Said Lance with a wide grin

 

“I saw an opportunity so I took it”

 

“But I would argue with the cause they not gay thing”said Lance.

 

“What do you mean”asked Shiro  _ Please tell me he’s not straight. _

 

“What I mean,Is that your gayer than me” he said while pointing to Shiro’s bow tie”Cause that bow tie is a Pan pride bow tie”

 

“Hey you're right that does scream not straight,any way how did you know it was Pan pride cause a lot of straight guys don’t even know what Pan is?”

 

“Well first of all im not straight I’m Bi second of all my best friend Hunk he has the exact Pan bow tie since he’s you know Pan”

_ Yes he is not straight so I might have a chance with him.  _ They both thought.

 

“So shall we watch netflix” said lance.

 

“Yeah Just let me clean up and change out of my uniform”

 

Shiro got out of his uniform.And into some gray sweatpants and just a simple black tank top.Lance also change he went from his usual get up into a pink tank top and some blue shorts that came up above mid thigh.They went into Shiro’s room got on his bed and turned on the netflix app.They ended up agreeing on picking this show that they both decide would become their show that they watched every friday.They watch like 2 episodes till they both got tired.Lance went to do his skin care routine then sleep,but before that they exchange goodbyes.

“Night Shiro”

 

“Goodnight lance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think so far


	3. A lamp and a table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go shopping for furniture and both get a price that reminds a them of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how you guys liking it so far are you able to put of with me... anyway sry it took so long to update school got hella hecktive but It’s summer so better expect more freguent updates

Lance woke up to the rays of light peeking through his blinds.He grabbed his phone on his night,he check the time it was 8:00 am.he got and went to the kitchen to have some leftovers from last night.Before he enter the Kitchen he heard whistling oh that must be Shiro.

“Hey morning Shiro” He said while walking in.

Shiro got the smallest glimpse of Lance before he entered,but that was he need fo him duck down behind the counter.

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER”Screamed Shiro.

“Ok um are you okay”

“Um… yeah its just that I’m just naked and you know it’s awkward”

“Ohh okay want me to get you some clothes

“Yes could you get my robe it’s on my bed”

Lancen nodded and headed to Shiro’s room,he got there and did see the robe it was was a dark royal purple.He grabbed it and head back to the kitchen where Shiro was still behind the countertop.He tossed to shiro which he caught it with his right arm,but lance notice something on with the lower part of his arm it looked different that his upper part.Shiro put the robe on tied it and got up.

“Hey thanks lance sry for being for being… you know naked,I thought you were still asleep”

“No prob man I walk naked around my house when everyone else is asleep too”

“Look like were both guilty” Chuckled Shiro.

“Partners in crime my dude” Replied Lance while extending a fist.

Shiro accepted the fist my pounding his fist to Lances.

“Partners in crime, so ready to go furniture shopping”

“Hey so since we’re both just college students which means we both probs don’t got that much money,what are we gonna buy?”

“Why don’t we check how much we have then we can decide on that” Answers Shiro.

After they both checked how much money they got they decide they could get a couch,shelf,side table,and a coffee table.Lance was worried that they couldn't get a T.V or at least a T.V stand but Shiro assured him that he had those in two boxes.So they got dressed and headed out to the town to find a Local furniture shop.They decided to walk since it was a nice day (Okay it was mainly Lance’s idea) they were walking for at least 30 mins now and shiro was getting hot.The weather report said it was gonna be in the high 80s but despite those facts Shiro wore a black skinny jeans,a dark royal purple shirt and a denim jacket.his entire outfit was not for this weather but at least it covered his body even though he was sweating.Lance noticed Shiro’s outfit was not suited for this weather but decided not to comment on it.He was wearing a pair of light washed short overalls,a pale yellow floral button up,with a matching pair of shoes.He couldn’t stand seeing Shiro like this.

“Um Shiro can I say something”

“Yeah,what is it”

“Do you promise not to get mad”

“...Sure “

“okay , Why the fuck are you wearing that?

“What's wrong with it,Does it look bad?” He said Fuck does he think it looks bad.

“No it's actually a really cute outfit,but not for now I mean it's” Lance paused for a moment to check his phone for the weather”92 degrees”.

“Huh I guess I didn’t check the weather”

“You know you can take the jacket off that might help with the heat”

“No I don’t want to take it off,I just really like jackets”

“Okay that's fine”

They kept walking until Shiro notice this dark royal purple coach in front of a small shop(Shiro’s favorite color is dark royal purple).He stopped in his tracks to admire the couch.Which caused lance to also stop.  
“You looking at that couch Shiro”

“Yeah”

“Do you want to get a closer look”

“Sure”

Both of them walked over the the store to check the couch out.When they got to the front a Little old lady in a West African patterned dress and dreadlocks came out of the store to greet them.

“Hello young men Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Um yeah we were wondering about this purple couch” Said Lance

“Well this just got in the other day ,as you can see it’s a dark royal purple ,the fabric is velvet so its extremely soft.and it has a metal frame legs so it's really sturdy”

“What do you say Shiro wanna get?”

“Sure,how much is it?”

“It's only 120 dollars” She said

“Yeah will take it”

“Lovely,Come inside so we can can pay for it”

Both of them followed the lady into her shop,when they got inside they saw other beautiful furnitures and decorations.The stuff in her shop wasn’t the things you could buy at Ikea each item was so different and unique.

“WOW lady where did you get this stuff” Asked Lance.

“Well you see I travel alot and and I often bring furniture from different parts of the world,Or I make the stuff you see by hand.That's why I don’t supermodel hands my hands are more like a lumberjack’s”

“Can we hold off on buying that couch I’d like to see more of this place”

“Of course child, you look around the place I’ll be at the cash register when your ready”

Before Shiro could get a word in Lance already starting dragging through the shop.And he had to admit the items here where beautiful.She really wasn’t kidding a lot of this stuff had to of been from different cultures .

“Hey Lance Do you want to buy all our furniture from here”.

“I think the FUCK yes”

“Language”Said Shiro.

“Jeez you really are a dad”.

“No I just like to contain myself you could learn how to do that”.

“OMG how dare you say that to I’m wounded”Lance said while pretending to faint.

“Your too much”chucked Shiro.

“Okay Shiro how do you want to tackle finding the rest of the furniture”

“How about a little bit of divide and conquer”

“Sounds good”

They both separated and searched the store l.imidialy Shiro found this lamp that reminded him of Japan,it had a small cherry blossom tree branch on the paper cover he also noticed the wooden frame had carvings on it that said “The day you decide to do it is your lucky day”.Shiro found that really comforting,he picked up the lamp (carefully) and continued to look around the store,

Lance was walking towards the back when he saw this side table.It was a bright light blue with patten on the top that looked exactly like the pattern on the tiles in Cuba.He was so happy that he found this,now he could have a little piece of home with him.Ok time to find Shiro and ask him if I can get this.So he went to Shiro and saw that he had a lamp in his hands

“Hey Shiro what your got there”

Shiro was caught off guard when he heard Lance’a voice”Ohh it’s just this lamp that I liked so I grabbed it”.

“Nice I like it,but I don’t remember agreeing on getting a lamp”

“Your right...I guess I should put it away”He said with a disappointed look on his face.

 

Lance quickly realizing he made Shiro upset”It’s fine man we can get it,don’t put it away”

“Okay,thanks”Shiro said with a soft smile.

“Anyway I found this side table that I liked and I was wondering if we could get”

“Sure show me”

With those words Lance grabbed Shiro’s arm and pulled him to where the table was.Now they both were in front of the table.

“Ta da”Lance said throwing his hands in the air.

“Wow it’s really pretty,we can totally get it”

“My mission has been succeeded”Lance respond.

They both kept on looking for the other items they’re going to get.This time they decided to stay together.Once they got all the items they wanted to head up to the cashier to pay.

“Found everything okay?”She asked.

“Yeah everything was perfect”Shiro answered.

“That’s good to hear,now let ring your guys items”

She checked each Item they were planning to buy.When she was finished adding up all the prices.She looked at them and said

“That’ll be $415,ohh my I forgot to tell you guys we only take cash”.

With that comment both Shiro’s and Lance’s eye shot open,they didn’t know how much they brought in cash.

“Um can we check how much we have in cash real quick”Asked Lance.

“Of course darling”She replied 

With that Both Shiro and lance added up their cash.with Shiro’s 100 and 5 20s and Lance’s 100 and 2 50s.they had 400 they were just 15 short.

“I’m sorry we only have 400”Said Shiro.”How much is that lamp?”

“Um it’s $15”she Answered 

“I’ll put it back”Replied Shiro. He grabbed it and started walking to where he found it with a frown.Man he looks defeated,does that lamp mean a lot to him?.Is what went through Lances head.

“Now hold there” Yelled the lady

With that Shiro turned to face her.

“I can tell that lamp means a lot to you soit’s on the house, now bring it back hear”she said

“Uhh are your sure”Asked Shiro

“If I wasn’t would I have told you all that stuff” She replies with a grin.

“She does have a point”Lance chimed in

“Okay”

They gave her the money. And help get the other stuff ready for them to take home,Shiro called an Uber to take Shiro back so he could get his truck.after a little bit Shiro came back with his truck and they started bringing all their furniture into the back.Once they were done they turned back to the lady who was also help them(even though the insistently that she relax).

“Thank you so much,that was really kind of you”Said Shiro

“Oh it was nothing besides I love help young happy couples”

Both Lance and Shiro looked awkwardly at each other and blushed.

“We’re not a couple” they said in unison.

The lady threw a brow up and looked at the both of them “could’ve fooled me”.

After that exchange they both said goodbye to her and got into the car and started to drive away.they look in to mirror to See the lady waving them goodbye.Lance stuck his body out and waved back.Once they where out of sight the lady started to walk back inside.

“The’re not a couple mhm bullshit”she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave any suggestions in the comments or just leave a complemaint cause I love attention


End file.
